This invention is directed toward a device for distributing grain, and more specifically, to an assembly for adjusting the spout of a grain dispensing device. When loading grain into a grain truck from a grain handling implement such as an auger, a truck must be positioned so that the downspout of the auger is centered in relation to the bed of the truck in order to allow the maximum amount of grain to be placed into the bed of the truck. The truck must additionally be centered so that when the grain falls into truck bed, the grain is evenly dispersed over the entire bed. If mispositioned, the grain will not flow evenly into the truck bed, hence, not allowing the optimal amount of grain for transport. Consequently, to ensure that the auger downspout is centered, usually a driver of a truck must have a co-worker direct the truck to a correct position or must adjust the position of the truck several times until centered. The repositioning of the truck takes time and requires additional manpower. If the truck is not properly positioned, grain can be lost or a maximum load of grain will not be transported. This loss of time, grain, and capacity result in increased costs for the shipment of the grain.
Many attempts in the art have been made to attach an assembly to the grain handling implement in an attempt to adjust the flow of grain through the discharge end of the auger to solve these problems. Many of these devices have included assemblies that are complicated requiring many parts and complex operations. Other devices require elongated bent spout attachments that are sensitive to movement and thus, difficult to control. Additionally, because of complex parts, assembly and disassembly of the devices can be very difficult and time consuming.
There is a need in the art for an improved assembly for adjusting the disbursement of grain from a grain handling device. Specifically, there is a need in the art for an assembly that adjusts the disbursement of grain from a grain handling implement that can be done by an individual at ground level and that uses a simple assembly that is easy to manufacture and operate. Further, there is a need in the art for a device that will adjust the dispensing end of a grain handling implement 360 degrees.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for adjusting the disbursement of grain from a grain handling implement that is easy to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for adjusting the disbursement of grain from a grain handling implement that minimizes the number of parts and is economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for adjusting the disbursement of grain from a grain handling implement that pivots the discharge spout 360 degrees.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for adjusting the disbursement of grain from a grain handling implement that is easy to assemble and disassemble on multiple grain handling implements.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.